warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ekliss
Willkommen Hallo! Es tut mir leid wegen den Bilder... Ich versprech es nie mals wieder zu machen!!! Sorry ... Ich wusste nicht das die Bilder jamad anderst benutzt...=( Bitte ich weiß was ich gemacht habe... Es tut mir wirklich leid...WIRCKLICH!!!! Und könnte mir jemand sagen wie man Bilder gestaltet,dann könnte ich mir meinen Carakter NEU' '''erstellen.Danke!Also auf meiener seitze (Anna 19:06, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) sind chara vorlagen von Flying Swllow.Die könntest du benutzen , tu ich auch.Viel Spaß Anna 19:06, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hallo und erstmal herzlich willkommen im Erfindungswiki für warriorCats. ich habe mir deine Seite Sternschnuppe angesehen und bin dort auf Bilder von Tautropfen gestoßen, die sie für ''ihre Katzen gemalt hat, und nicht für deine. Ich habe sie entfernt. Bitte benutze keine Bilder mehr, die anderen Benutzern gehören und frage sie erst um Erlaubnis, oder zeichne deine eigenen Bilder mit den Vorlagen, die die Benutzerin Hawkfrost1315 bereitwillig vom englischen WarriorCats-Wiki hier hochgeladen hat. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Fireheart002 13:17, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hallo, ich wollte dich fragen warum du das Bild von Tautropfen benutzt hast und es einfach in einen deiner Artikel reingemacht hast? Sowas ist Diebstahl und wird hier im Wiki nicht geduldet, ich bitte dich, dies zu unterlassen und deine eigenen Bilder zu malen. Mondherz 13:17, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe die Bilder die du hochgeladen hast überschrieben. Was bildest du dir überhaupt ein, einfach so die Bilder von anderen Leuten zu nehmen? -.- Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich dafür die Vorlagen aus dem englischen Wiki nehe, und du hast kein Recht meine oder die Bilder von anderen Leuten zu stehlen! Tautropfen 16:40, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Avatar Entferne deinen Avatar, oder es wird folgen haben - Starforce StarClam !!!!!!!!Löwe der brült!! Ich habe die Seite in meinem eigenen Stamm gestellt , mach hal Löwe der brüllt(SdH) draus , oder es wird folgen haben !Anna00 15:13, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ey habt ihr sie noch alle ?!?!?!?!?!? Ihr fürt euch auf nur wegen bescheuerten Bildern oder Seiten und schreibt Ekliss dann was auf die Seite, dass sich wie Morddrohungen anhöhrt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So was asoziales echt eyy --" *schnaub*- anonymer benutzer (der ein Problem mit asozialen Menschen hat!!) Bild(Kommentare) Hier könnt ihr meine Bilder diskotieren/kommentieren =DEkliss 15:10, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke ! ;D Du glaubst jetzt nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir den Mist abkaufe oder? Natüüürlich hast du ganz zufällig auch einen Clan/Stamm gemacht der zufälliger Weise das selbe Namensschema hat mit fast der selben Beschreibung und ähnlichen Endungen. Ja ist klar und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann und mein bester Freund ist der Osterhase. Ernsthaft nimm normale Clan oder Stammnamen oder denk dir irgendwas anderes aus, was nichts mit meinen Ideen zu tun hat, und kopier das nicht einfach nur in so einer billigen Verrsion. Tautropfen 12:44, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Jaja dann kannst du mir ja auch sicherlich sagen, wie diese angebliche Sendung heißt, oder? Tautropfen 17:03, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Man kann mit jedem Programm shaden, egal ob Paint, GIMP, Sai, Photoshop, etc. Man muss halt nur wissen wie Tautropfen 16:39, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Versuchen könnte ichs schon.... aber ich teile mein Wissen nicht mit Leuten, die mich anlügen und mir meine Ideen klauen v_v Tautropfen 13:03, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Du sagtest du hast die Idee angeblich von einer Sendung, du sagtest auch, du hättest einer dieser Namen - nämlich Knospe - geändert, weil du wusstest, dass ich sowas schon hab. Selbst wenn das mit der Sendung wahr ist, war dir vollkommen bewusst, dass ich diese Idee schon hatte. Also hast du mir die Idee so oder so geklaut. Ja, ich merke, es tut dir ja wirklich sowasvon leid, dass du das bis heute nicht geändert hast, obwohl ich dich schon gewarnt hab. ¬_¬ *ironie* Wenn du das sowieso noch änderst, wieso nicht jetzt? Keine Änderung, keine Erklärung - ganz einfach . Tautropfen 13:58, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Shading & Co Hey Ekliss! Also, leider muss ich dir sagen, dass Paint nicht wirklich gut zum shaden ist... Ich bevorzuge GIMP oder Paint Tool SAI, welche man sich gratis downloaden kann. Gib bei google einfach Gimp ein und geh dann auf "GIMP (32 Bit) - Download - Chip online" dann sollte das funktionieren :3 Sag Bescheid, wenn dus hast, dann helf ich dir bei dem Rest. LG Fuchsi Also, sobald du das Programm gedownloadet & installiert hast, solltest du folgendes beachten: 1. Programm öffnen 2. Jetzt öffnest du wie in Paint die Vorlage 3. Unten, in der Nähe der Start-Leiste findest du die "100%". Stelle die auf eine Größe, mit der du gut arbeiten kannst ( ich benutze meistens 400% ) 4. Du wirst einen "Werkzeugkasten" haben. Wähle dort den "Zauberstab" aus. 5. Weiter unten in der Werzeugkastenbox findest du die Option "Modus". Wähle dort die zwei sich überlappenden roten Kästen aus. 6. Nun gehst du mit der Maus auf die Vorlage und klickst an den verschiedenen weißen Stellen, solange, bis die Linien sich "bewegen". ( Alle, bis auf Augen und Nase ) 7. Oben wirst du die Option "Ebene" finden. Dort klickst du auf "Neue Ebene" und bestätigst den aufploppenden Kasten einfach. 8. Nun gehst du im Werkzeugkasten auf den Pinsel und wählsten in den Schwarz/Weißen Feldern auf dem schwarzen mit Doppelklick die gewünschte Farbe aus. 9. Färbe das ganze. Wenn du willst, kannst du nun die Farbe wechslen und einige Muster auf das Fell der Katze zeichnen. 10. Farbwechsel: Wähle eine Farbe aus, die etwas dunkler als die "Hauptfarbe" ist. 11. So, nun der Eigentliche Teil fürs Shaden: Nun musst du all die Teile, die andere überdecken bzw. verdunkeln, shaden: Bei einer Heilervorlage wären das z.B. die Beine, der Schweif sowie die Pfoten. Am besten guckst du hier im Wiki, wie die anderen die verschiedenen Vorlagen geshadet haben und experiementierst etwas herum. 12. Augen und Nase: Alles fertig geshadet? Auf der oberen Leiste findest du "Auswahl". Wähle jetzt Nichts Auswählen. Wechsle von der oberen Ebene zum "Hintergrund" und arbeite 4-6 nochmal für die Augen oder Nase durch. Dann kannst du sie färben. 13. Abspeichern: Auch das abspeichern macht Probleme! Wähle normal Datei,Speichern Unter aus und wähle den Zielplatz. Es wird ein Kasten mit "Datei exportieren" aufploppen. Wähle da einfach Exportieren. Und dann erscheint noch ein Kasten. Wähle da NICHTS bis auf "Farbwerte aus Transparent speichern" aus. Und fertig! Ich hoffe, dass das dir hilft, auch wenn es etwas viel geworden ist. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, dann stell sie bitte. 15:32, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Also, im Werkzeugkasten gibt es neben dem fettgedrucktem so einen kleinen Pfeil über der Modus-Auswahl. Dort findest du "Reiter hinzufügen". Da gibt es alles, was du brauchst. Fuchsi Dann probiers mal oben in der Leiste mit "Werkzeuge" und dann Werkzeugkasten, vllt. hilft das weiter.. Überraschung! Hi, Ekliss ich hatte ein bisschen Langeweile also habe ich für dich etwas in Paint gemalt: thumb|280px|Ta da!^^Ich konnte halt NICHT besser malen.Trotzdem hoffe ich das es dir gefällt. Leyley Habe ich doch gerne gemacht^^Mir war e gerade Langweilig. Leyley Von mir aus kannste das gerne machen.Ich schneke es dir einfach^^(brachst auch NICHT dazu schreiben das es von mir ist) Leyley Gerngeschen^^(ich habe mal wieder bewiesen,wie dumm man sein kann^^das in der Ecke^^) Leyley OK Ok. Soll ich die Bilder die ich reingemacht habe wieder entfernen?? LGMondpfote 13:03, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Also so wie ich das jetzt verstanden habe darf ich weiter Bilder rein machen muss das aussehen aber auch drunter schreiben? Sorry wen ich´s falsch verstanden habe . LG Mondpfote 15:27, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wieso hast du meine Geschichte Löwenzahnpfotes Leben ''bearbeitet?! Ich find das nicht in Ordnung!!! Korallenstern 10:39, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Entschuldig ich wollte dich wirklich nichtwütend machen,aber ich habe lediglich die Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert und das mit den "Naturclan"konnte ich nicht wissen.Jacky 12:48, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Eigentlich sollte ich auch erst fragen wenn ich etwas bei deinen Artikeln bearbeite.Sorry das ich dir das nicht gefragt habe.Jacky 13:30, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Also ich finde dein selbstgemaltes Bild voll cool.Hast du sehr gut hinbekommen:)Jacky 11:36, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Pollenpfote Ich hab im Wörterbuch nachgeschaut dort steht: pollen. Demnach müsste die Katze Pollenpaw - Pollendust heißen. ^^Buntschweif 07:03, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diashow Ich mach sie dir!^^Buntschweif 09:48, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tatatata: Pollenpfote! ^^Buntschweif 09:56, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Soll ich dir bei Rotpfote auch eine Diashow machen? ^^Buntschweif 12:52, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tipp Danke für den Hinweis! Glaubst du reicht es wenn ich den Clan zur Kategorie hinzufüge?Buntschweif 16:06, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Puh.... Liebes Ekliss , Holunder der blüht ist eine Katze aus dem Stamm der tausend Sterne, meinem Stamm! Bevor ich katzen erfinde , schaue ich erstaml ob es sie nicht schon gibt.Wenn ja , nenne ich sie zum Bs , Feuerkralle(SC).Bitte beachte das , ja ?Anna0010 12:30, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja , das wäre sehr nett.LgAnna0010 18:47, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ganeuo richtig! Kannst du auch die Seiten von Wolkenblau und Tränenwolke korrigieren , und für alle drei bilder erstellen? ( Augenfarbe bei Spatzenflügel bitte grün) ?? Danke im Voraus , Anna0010 11:43, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Silberauge Es ist nett das du die Seite verbessern wolltest,aber ich finde es so gut wie es ist.Jacky 14:22, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Heyho Ekliss. Anna00 hat ihr Passwort vergessen. Ich bin ihre Abf(echtes Leben), sie ist nun Anna0010 Geschichte Ups, danke für den Hinweis ;) werde ich gleich ändern, glg deine Wolf KAtegorien Tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, aber könntest du mir sagen was? Buntschweif (Diskussion) 10:13, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das tut mir wirklch leid. Ich hab mich noch extra über den Clan infomiert. Sorry! Ich beheb das gleich. Buntschweif (Diskussion) 10:20, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) PflanzenClans Es gibt zwei Kategorien: Clans (8 Seiten) und Clan (mehr als hundert Seiten). Da wollte ich alle aus Clans in Clan geben, aber da die PflanzenClans ja mehrere Clans sind wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich das machen darf, oder ob ich eine Kategorie mit Clangruppen machen soll? Buntschweif (Diskussion) 10:57, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Ekliss, wenn du gerne Bilder malst (Hier auf der Seite), wollte ich dich gerne mal fragen, ob du Bilder für Katzen malen möchtest. Das währe echt Cool, da ich mich nicht anmelden darf, kann ich keine Bilder machen ... :,( Wenn du intessierst währst klicke hier Anonymer Benutzer am 20.11.12 um 19:47 Re: Hallo, Ekliss Natürlich darfst du sowas machen. Ich danke dir, dass du gefragt hast. Hasenstreif (Diskussion) 07:26, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) What if Spottedleaf survived? Hey Ekliss, Das ist eine schöne Geschichte, finde es ist eine schöne Idee Tüpfelblatt nicht sterben zu lassen. :D Freu mich schon auf die Fortsetzung ;) Beim Lesen ist mir etwas auf gefallen, vielleicht kannst du das noch ändern. Es sind hier und da ein paar Fehler und an einer Stelle endet der Satz einfach, ohne einen Sinn zu geben. LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) Kleine Frage :) Hi! Ich hab nur kurz eine Frage: ist es gewollt, dass bei deiner Siggi nicht Ekliss sonder Ekills steht? Wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen :) AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!'']]